<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You made me happy by Unsub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336660">You made me happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub'>Unsub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你使我快乐，詹姆斯。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg House/James Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You made me happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>为了挽留威尔森的生存意志，我曾对他说：“没有你我就活不下去。”<br/>所有人都说谎。我也一样。<br/>最妙的是，我甚至骗过了自己，真的以为没有了他、没了我唯一的朋友，格力戈里·豪斯就无法继续存在。所以在我得知就连我们仅剩的最后五个月都要隔着铁栏杆、瞭望塔、瞄准我的枪口的时候，纵使我前一刻在与威尔森惬意又放松地谈笑，绝望也在那一瞬间一丝一丝地攥住我的心脏。<br/>这时我只需要一座没人居住的老式木质破毒窝，一支满满当当的海洛因注射器，一瓶三十六粒装维柯丁，一瓶杰克丹尼威士忌，以及一窜小小的、小小的火苗。<br/>我的一生都沉浸在痛苦里，甚至可以说活着就是痛苦，但我忍受得住。可被丢下一个人太痛了，痛过我的疼痛阈值太多太多。作为一个利己主义混蛋，我只是在想逃避那被丢下的剧痛又有什么错呢？而最佳的结局方案就是先走一步。<br/>此时我的大脑用安珀的模样嘲笑我：你个蠢货！你当然可以活下来！与威尔森的友情是你一生中最重要的东西吗？当然不是啦。你大脑里最重要的东西是那些谜题们，即使威尔森是你唯一的朋友有怎样呢？对你而言友谊从来都不值得一提，他远远没有谜题重要、没有谜题有趣。威尔森就和谜题们以外的余者一样，只是用来填充这个世界、你的生命的其他物件而已。死亡并不有趣，从来都不有趣。他的离去会使你悲伤一段时间，也许是很长一段时间，这取决于下一个谜题什么时候出现。而当能令你感兴趣到足够走出悲伤的谜题出现时，你会立刻沉浸于其中，完全忘记詹姆斯·伊万·威尔森其者何人。<br/>啊哈，不愧是蛇蝎婊子，连曾那么爱她的男友都能让她如此蔑视。<br/>我有这么说出口吗？<br/>安珀看着我，带着她一贯的那副蛇蝎笑容，发白的金发发着虚幻的光芒，美丽极了。<br/>而我几乎快要被她说服。在自己的葬礼上发给威尔森的那条短信就足以证明。我想活下去，带着对未来的谜题的希冀，至少再度过五个月有威尔森在的时光。这不算什么过分的要求吧？<br/>于是接下来的时间里，我都尽量不去假设威尔森不在之后的情景。我会什么时候遇上那个足以忘却威尔森的谜题、我会如何摆脱没有威尔森的存在所带给我的痛苦……<br/>和威尔森在一起的时光总是很快乐，即使没有谜题也能感受到的那种快乐。以前是，现在也是，将来更……不，没有将来了。</p><p> </p><p>在某一天，我们躺在汽车旅馆的沙发上快快乐乐地看着怪物卡车直播，威尔森疲惫地靠在我的肩头小睡一会儿，一股恐慌突然爬上我的脊椎：我被蛇蝎婊子骗了。<br/>我没有说谎，起码没有对威尔森说谎。但我的大脑是个贱人，为了让我活下去，什么鬼话都编得出。<br/>谜题让你快乐！我脑子里的安珀怒吼着。究竟有什么好唧唧歪歪的？没有什么比让自己快乐更重要了！威尔森到底是什么值得你如此着迷？<br/>哈哈。<br/>于是安珀消失了，我甚至没去看她包裹在粉色短裙里的翘臀。<br/>答案就是靠在我肩上的那颗头。重量很轻，但依然柔软。我一直都喜欢他毛茸茸的棕发，哪怕鬓角有碍眼的丝丝斑白。<br/>毋庸置疑的，我很快乐。此时此刻，此前的每一刻；就连右腿的久痛都阻挡不了我感受非多巴胺作用的快乐。<br/>我忍不住伸手去拨弄他额前的一缕卷发，想起他很久很久以前，用他尚闪烁着光芒又满溢蜜意的棕色眼睛对无声求救的我说：豪斯，人生来是为了感受幸福和快乐的，而非痛苦与悲伤，就连你也一样。<br/>啊——他做到了，坚守了他的这番也许无心也许有意的话，仿佛从不存在过的神迹。所以我想：当快乐消失之日，我的人生是否就可以结束了？<br/>我一直都是对的。没了他我就活不下去。<br/>威尔森用每天愈增的快乐和愈下的身体状况警告我：他就要离我而去了，他不在的日子马上就要来临了。于是快乐夹杂着剧痛，比切除了大腿肌肉的腿伤更痛，我一边感受着快乐一边被沉重的绝望压得喘不过气。就连他靠在我肩头呼吸时，我想象中的痛苦就淹没了我。我无法呼吸，无法从清醒梦中逃脱，距我仅有咫尺的他也如同离我远去没有区别。<br/>这时我意识到曾经所有人警告过我的：你豪斯何德何能会拥有威尔森这样的朋友？他以自己作为楔子，勉勉强强连接了我与世界，将我锚定于此。他在向下沉，沉得我留不住他，只能眼睁睁看着他将我的灵魂血淋淋地生拉撕扯开来。<br/>最后，我叹气的声音吵醒了浅眠的威尔森，他揉着眼睛问我现在是几点。<br/>“快乐时间，”我说。“哦对了，你错过了最精彩的镜头，这里可没有录像回放给你看哦。”<br/>“你好像很开心。有那么精彩？”他披着毯子，翘着一头我弄乱的头发，侧坐在沙发上看我。脸色有些苍白，但那没关系，完全挡不住他微笑的温度。<br/>我把自己的脑袋扔在威尔森的大腿上，找了个最舒服的位置躺下。<br/>谜题再也不重要了——</p><p>“你使我快乐，威尔森。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>标题及梗来自寂静岭2结局玛利亚给詹姆斯的信。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>